The present invention relates to a PATTERN FITTING TOOL AND METHOD OF CUSTOM FITTING PATTERNS, and more particularly to a pattern fitting tool and method of utilizing same which is suitable for correcting paper patterns prior to cutting in order to achieve a proper fit.
The art of dressmaking is well known, and garments are standardized, more or less, as to shape and sized from small sizes to large sizes in order to provide a range of garments suitable for a variety of different individuals. However, individual vary in certain specific areas from the standard or normal and standard garments therefore do not provide the desired fit. In some cases, the fit is rather close, and reasonably good fitting can be achieved simply by seam alteration. However, large deviations cannot be properly corrected by seam adjustment and individuals with one or more large variations from the norm simply cannot be properly fit from standard garments.
With the advent of dressmaking, the art is exceedingly tempting for individuals having such deviations that good fits are not proper from standard garments. However, when such individuals purchase and utilize patterns, the patterns are standard and tend to lead toward the same garment with the same problems as that obtained by standard constructions. Once again, the dressmaker will attempt to overcome these variations by seam changes, but the seam changes do not provide the desired fit.
These standard garments are laid out with darts and ease positions together with expected seam lines that will provide two dimensional cuts to fit the standard three dimensional figure and these standards are exceedingly well developed for accurate fitting. However, there has been no effective tool for the home dressmaker to provide his or her own standard whereby optimum contours are built into the pattern form so as to provide the proper conversion from the three dimensional figure to the two dimensional fabric pieces desirable for specific individuals having one or more variation from the norm.
In order to assist the home dressmaker, dressmaking forms have been developed, and these forms are excellent for indicating the three dimensional side of the human figure and assist in indicating the problem area. However, the dressmaking form simply illustrates the three dimensional contour while the pattern is still a two dimensional indication with conversions made according to a standard. Accordingly, a proper tool for the home dressmaker is converting from this three dimensional figure to be fitted to the two dimensional fabric pieces to be cut is still lacking.